Mecha Zamu (Neo Mebius)
Mecha Zamu is a powerful mechanoid with a huge resemblance to Zamusha. He has a strong lust for power and and unnaturally high hatred for Kaiju, especially ones "Infected" by Minus energy. Subtitle: The Robot Samurai, Power Incarnate, Dark Walker History Pre-Neo Mebius Ultraman Neo Mebius pending Description Profile * Height: 56m * Weight: 50,000 tons * Age: Several hundreds of years * Home Planet: N/A * Jump Height: 800,000m * Brawn: 'Easily over 450,000 tons Features *'Psion Sensors: Encompassing his "eyes" and at several points along his body, Mecha Zamu is capable of a total 360 ranged view and is capable of seeing even better than most Ultras, reactions faster than most Ultras, and even peer into different dimensions. **'Hyperscropic Cameras:' A special class of telescope, this allows Mecha-Zamu to see several trillion lightyears away with extremely high details. *'Armour:' Mecha Zamu's armour is composed of the same material as Imperializers; far surpassing EX Kaiju and rivalling elite Ultras. His armour also additionally has several decillion "pores" that naturally generate an energy field to protect himself with. Additionally, the armour even without the forcefield is capable of surviving the heat of the Valley of Fire; at least several trillion times hotter than the sun. **'Force Field Setting:' But matching the force field's energy wavelength to the enemy attack, it can become completely immune to any and all damage done to the shield. This process can take merely a few seconds or a few strikes from the same attack to take its effect. *'Zanbar:' Mecha Zamu's personal blade; his version of Hoshikimaru. It is made from an unknown metal and due to its heavier weight and larger size, carries more force per strike than Hoshikimaru. While it is inferior to Hoshikimaru due to its superior speed, sharpness and special abilities, the Zanbar is also included in Mecha Zamu's regenerative abilities; making up for its slower attack speed. It is wielded on the wrist normally despite its tonfa-like design. Forms - Ghost Rebirth= Ghost Rebirth A state of being gained when either Mecha-Zamu snaps, when the Grudge of Alien Empera connects with the Giga Battlenizer, or when Protocol Failure is initiated. The Zanbar is used properly in this state. Energy Techniques *'Energy Blast:' A new blast from the mouth; it has a corrupting effect and will drive the minds of whoever gets hit by it quickly. The more mindless the enemy is (Or their judgement clouded), the faster the effect. *'Telekinesis:' Mecha-Zamu is easily able to use telekinesis on-par with Ultras. He is shown to be able to even fight with just using his Zanbar at a distance using telekinesis easily. *'Rezolium Ray:' Ghost Rebirth is capable of imitating the Rezolium ray; the further his body is along the way to becoming the Empera, the more powerful it is. When completely still of a robotic-body, it is still capable of slowly erasing the opponent's existence and packs enough firepower to detonate a star easily and even overwhelm a Black-Hole. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Imperial Regeneration Systems:' A more advanced version of the Immortal Regeneration Systems of the Imperializer, it allows Ghost Rebirth to completely regenerate no matter what as long as Empera's lingering grudge (That exists outside the universe) also exists. *'Full Systems:' Ghost Rebirth is the "True" Mecha-Zamu, able to use his systems to peak efficiency. Capable of out-computing Galactron, completely outspeed Hikari in logical calculations and fallacies, and come up with complete battle plans and refine them in only a few picoseconds. Special Techniques: *'Empera Resurrection:' By fusing and using the total power of the Giga Battlenizer, Ghost Rebirth is capable of reviving Alien Empera in his prime. }} }} Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Robots